The Foretold Prophecy
by AudreyParkerx
Summary: " It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities. " Audrey Moreno knows only death, but is completely sure she's making the right decision when she escapes the Manor to help the Order of the Phoenix; and furthermore, help herself. Audrey is given the chance at an almost normal life when she attends Hogwarts — then they find her.
1. Saving Audrey Riddle

**CHAPTER ONE**

**" T**om! " Ayla growled, guarding the door of the nursery. She didn't know how this day had come so quickly. She thought she had time, time to get Audrey away and to safety. She had failed her daughter. " No! Don't touch her! We had an agreement! " she warned him.

The tall dark haired man sneered down at her and raised his wand, his magic forcing her body through the door. Ayla moaned in pain, her head taking the worst of the heat. Blinking stray wood chips out of her eyes, she watched him stride over to Audrey's cradle.

" No! " she cried again, tears leaving her eyes this time as she forced herself up. Pain coursed through her body, but she grit her teeth through it, her legs trembling weakly as she walked over to him. Tom stood over the cooing child, so innocent and unaware of her lack of a future.

" She's got my hair, " he said, stroking the thick patch on the child's head. " Don't worry, Ayla. She will not die tonight. No, she has fifteen full years left before I can rid the world of her. "

" You, however, my dear wife, " he continued, turning around and leering over her weakened form on the ground. " Have outstayed your visit in this world. "

Ayla wiped the burning hot tears away; she knew this would come eventually. They both knew of the prophecy and she was determined to see Audrey outlive it. Even if it meant leaving her with Dumbledore until she could reveal herself in the future. It was the for the best.

As Tom raised his wand, prepared to remove her from the Earth and separate her from her child forever, Ayla summoned the last of her energy and held onto Audrey tightly, disappearing from sight.

**A**yla had been close to death before, she had been within a hair's breadth of it, but never before had it been as bad as nearly being separated from her child. As she stumbled through the front door and numbly disabled the Order's defenses, she ran in on their meeting.

" Ayla! " Remus explained, immediately coming to her aid. " Is everything alright? "

She was rarely there, except for an occasional pop in to inform them about an attack. Then she began to laugh, the laughter turning into tears; of joy or of sadness, she couldn't decide which. Her dark hair hid Audrey and she moved to reveal her.

" He can't kill her, Remus, I won't let him, " she said fiercely, looking into his eyes. Her voice changed as she looked back down at her, " But I can't stay. Audrey hasn't turned sixteen yet, she has time to fulfill the prophecy and live a normal life until then. "

" You can stay, Ayla, we can protect you. " He grabbed her and pulled her close. She took a few seconds to relish in the comfort of his chest and breath in his scent before shoving him away. This was just the way it had to be.

" You know I can't, Remus, " Ayla snapped harshly. She didn't want to cry, it took everything inside her not to. " This is just the way it has to be.

" But I want you to promise me something, " she continued. " I trust Dumbledore, I do, but just in case something happens. . .I want you to be Audrey's guardian. She'll definitely need someone like you when she goes to Hogwarts. . .and becomes a teenager. . . "

She bit her lip, willing the tears back. It hurt to know she wouldn't see her only daughter grow up.

" I will, " he said, leaning in to kiss her for the last time.


	2. Failed Attempt

**Previously:** She bit her lip, willing the tears back. It hurt to know she wouldn't see her only daughter grow up.

" I will, " he said, leaning in to kiss her for the last time.

**CHAPTER TWO**

The foolish and fearful rejected the idea of the Dark Lord returning. If they believed in The Boy Who Lived, then they believed he was back. If he was back, he could kill them. Of course, none of them truly appreciated the fact that they did not have to live and serve the monster.

She lived in the tall, dark Manor that stood at the top of Whittemore hill, surrounded by towering, neatly clipped hedges. Perfect for concealing the dark secrets inside. Albino peacocks normally strutted on the surface, fanning out their tails. Today they were put away. Today a storm was brewing.

Audrey Moreno lived at the Malfoy Manor for the larger part of her life. It was a spacious and elegant house, fit for raising children cared for by no one. Audrey grew to know every nook and cranny, and grew apart from those that entered and left her life. It became routine and her acknowledgment of the feeling was practically nonexistent by now.

Yet she wasn't completely soulless. She latched on to the idea of freedom when the Headmaster of Hogwarts lettered her. It consumed every fiber of her being; it was a wonder no one noticed.

Audrey had never touched a wand before in her life; no one was foolish to allow her to. Giving her wand might mean the chance of her rebellion, no matter how obedient she appeared to be on the outside. They could control her actions but not her mind. Soon they would lose control of that as well.

On August 20th, she made the awful mistake of sleeping in on the day of her escape. Her dreams had taken hold of her and captured her entire being. She would pay heavily for her crime.

" Miss, miss! " a house elf shook her awake. " Miss, you is late! "

Audrey's dark sheet of black hair whipped the creature in the face as she jumped off the bed, searching her small closet for a set of robes.

" Why did you wake me earlier? " she snarled, now tying her long hair back. Anger spitting in her chest, she clenched the corners of her vanity before pushing herself away and out of the room. Audrey bitterly regretted the fact that they chose to use her over their house elves. Their other house elves had other uses, apparently.

Luckily the other house elves had already made their first meal, and though she should have felt grateful and thanked them, she only felt angry that they couldn't do this themselves. Holding their breakfast trays, Audrey's face became bare of all emotion as she set it before them.

" Why on earth are you so late? " Voldemort asked, his red eyes focused on her. She immediately blocked her mind, searching for an excuse.

" Those idiotic house elves didn't wake me in time, " she said venomously, trying to sound both respectful yet convincing enough that she wouldn't be harmed for such a minor mistake.

Crinkling in her pocket was her object of betrayal, a letter containing not only her acceptance to Hogwarts, but details of where she would be staying for the remainder of the holidays assuming she left the manor breathing. She tried not to think about the many things that could and probably would go wrong.

Minutes later, he nodded his acceptance of her excuse.

" I trust that you have punished them? " he said in a lofty tone. Hesitantly, Audrey spoke,

" Yes, of course. "

She finished serving them, not a word said by anyone. This struck fear in her heart. They always spoke about plans, about anything at breakfast. So why weren't they speaking now? Soon Audrey was dismissed, and she got down to her list of chores.

Audrey did everything, from the dishes to the laundry, by hand. No one sane enough would allow her a wand, though none of them knew her secret. As far as she knew. Audrey left the dining room and began her daily list of chores, beginning with taking care of the outside plants. Luckily, none of them were particularly vicious.

As she worked down to the last jobs on her list, sweat sprinkling her neck, one of the House Elves came to fetch her.

" Miss! " it squeaked. Audrey turned on her heel and faced the cowering House Elf, wiping her forehead. They were all afraid of her, and to Audrey at the time, they had every right to be. Despite not being particularly 'evil', she wasn't necessarily the kindest person either. " Your father requests your presence in the drawing room. "

A shadow of surprise was apparent on her face for a mere second before it disappeared and was replaced with its usual emotionless shell. She nodded curtly and the elf scurried away, eager to leave her presence, as was everything she crossed. As soon as it disappeared through the door, the girl fell to her knees, fear flooding her body as a nervous sweat collected on her forehead. What if he knew? Desperate as she was to escape the Manor, death was not a consequence she was willing to take. After a few minutes, she reassumed her blank facial expression and cleaned herself up in the bathroom before walking to her inevitable doom.

Audrey clenched her fists before placing a hand on the doorknob. It opened with a loud creeeak and every head turned to look at her. Every single Death Eater belonging to his main circle was there, and she knew their identities. She avoided direct eye contact and looked only to her father. Voldemort himself sat at the head of the long, mahogany table.

" Ah, Audrey. I have some. . .issues to address with you. " His voice was cold and she wasn't quite used to it yet. She wanted him gone again, life was slightly better when he was.

" Yes? " she said testily. None of the Death Eaters were wearing masks, so their looks of surprise were evident, but ignored. Voldemort tilted his head curiously while Bellatrix shot her an angry look. It was obvious that she wanted to get up and torture the girl but being snappy just wasn't a good enough reason to do it. The Dark Lord wanted to talk to her. Apparently.

" The dreams that you have. . .Do they involve Harry Potter? "

Audrey froze, her cool composure melting. " Dreams? "

" Well, we do not have a suitable title for them quite yet so 'dream' will have to do for now. Now tell me. " he demanded.

" No. "

She froze.

A few wizards gasped while the rest faced her. How dare she disobey her master? Audrey didn't intend to say it - it just slipped out. But what else was she going to say? She knew that she messed up big time when he narrowed his red eyes into slits and glared at her.

" What did you say? " he hissed. Audrey gulped as Nagini slithered past her legs and up to Voldemort. She always hated that thing.

" I - I won't. I won't obey you any longer, " she said defiantly, standing tall, even though she probably sounded like a rebellious teenager. A _normal_ rebellious teenager. " I'm leaving. "

Voldemort's red eyes seemed to flash as he continued to examine her. " Well, well, well, my fellow Death Eaters. It seems that we have a traitor in our midst. And it's my own _daughter_, " he spat in disgust.

As if on cue the Death Eaters stood and drew their wands, aiming directly at her heart. Audrey panicked and shot both of her hands up, a shield forming around her instantaneously. Though most of them already knew about that part of her, a few Death Eaters looked to Voldemort uneasily, as if hoping that their master wouldn't make them go after the powerful girl.

They were wrong.

" Get her! " he ordered, annoyed by their hesitation. " Torture her, do as you like, just don't kill her and don't let her get away! "

Audrey ran out the door just as her shield charm was broken. Though it would be good for another time, it was extremely unfortunate for the Manor to be large enough to be a maze. There were one too many corridors Audrey had never visited before. Every door looked the same, she thought as she passed through yet another mahogany finished door. Thudding footfalls followed her, and she frantically hid in a nearby coat closet, trying to calm her breathing.

" Where is she? " Bellatrix's voice growled. " I want first taste of the girl! "

She shivered and held her breath. Three of them searched the room, kicking over boxes with expensive imports and messing up the sheets. Then it was silent. Audrey closed her eyes, praying that they left.

To her great astonishment the lights turned out and the door had shut. She remained where she was for a few minutes before carefully opening the closet.

The coast was clear - clear as she could see. She was running to the window when the lights turned on. Audrey froze in her utter horror as she turned around to face the Death Eaters, running completely slipping her mind.

" Going somewhere, Princess? " Bellatrix cackled.


	3. Safehouse

**Previously**: The coast was clear - clear as she could see. She was tip-toeing to the window when the lights turned on. Audrey froze in her utter horror as she turned around to face the Death Eaters, not even thinking to run.

" Going somewhere, Princess? " Bellatrix cackled.

**CHAPTER THREE**

She ground her teeth in pain, muffling her screams. It had been ages since her last visit to the house's torture room, and she had been so careful to avoid doing so. Over and over again Bellatrix attacked her body with the Cruciatus Curse, her psychotic laughter piercing Audrey's ears like darts.

" You filthy, traitorous _half-breed_! " she spat in disgust, her shadow leering over her.

" Bite me! " Audrey sneered at the ground as another dose of pain whipped her. Sweat dripped down her face and she panted slightly. Suddenly, Bellatrix stopped and pulled her close. So close that Audrey could feel her breath on her skin. She peered into the witch's soulless eyes.

" When I'm through with you you won't _dare_ think of leaving ever again. " Bellatrix spat in her face before throwing her back down. " Crucio! "

With a last scream, Bellatrix left her on the floor and walked directly over her, knowing full well that she couldn't move. Her broken body laid there as the door opened and closed. Then Audrey opened her eyes weakly, the polished floor looking blurry.

_Not yet._ She moaned. _Move_.

She began her painful crawl to the window; the front door was three flights down and she didn't know if she even had the strength to make it any further than that. All Audrey had to do was pass the gates so she could touch the Portkey. One little touch with a single finger and she'd be a free witch.

Audrey lifted the window with effort and looked at the time. 11:50. She had ten minutes to get to that Portkey or be left behind to die. She took deep breathes as she clambered out of the window, taking care to be quiet. Her body was still badly battered, though no visible marks remained. No one would be checking in on her for a while now. Audrey wasn't as weak as they had assumed.

The ground looked like a planet away when she looked down and she was far too weak to perform any magic that could help her reach it safely. Audrey evaluated her options as quickly as she could, her mind a brewing storm. She had little to no energy, and there was certainly not enough to summon Draco's broom without it giving her away either.

" Come on, _think_, Audrey, think! " she groaned, resting against the paneling.

An idea sparked as she looked back down at the long stretch of house and made the decision to climb it. There wasn't a second to waste. Bellatrix would be checking in on her any minute now, if she had any brains at all.

Eight minutes left.

The intricate design of the manor allowed her to climb down almost too easily. Her feet hit the ground with a dull thud when an alarm went off.

Audrey cursed; the Caterwauling Charm. She didn't waste another second as they ran out behind her. A curse flew past her ear just as her fingertips touched the garbage can.

Everything disappeared as she closed her eyes.

Freedom.

All was calm at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Harry finished his onion soup and pushed the squeaky kitchen door open. He was walking up the stairs to find Ron's room when he heard them.

" She's supposed to arrive soon. Dumbledore reckons that she'll be a bit. . .roughened up, assuming she didn't make it out without being found. "

It was Sirius; his voice sounded so severe that Harry couldn't resist stopping in his tracks to listen in.

" He also said that she had her eyes. The way he described it. . .he remembered after fourteen years. "

Who were they talking about? He leaned closer to the wall to listen harder for the identity of their subject when he heard a loud thud from outside. And he wasn't the only one.

" What was that? " The three wizards whipped their wands instantaneously and crept towards the front door, where the sound originated from. Lupin and Sirius raised their eyebrows at Harry but said nothing about his presence when the door opened and revealed a girl with long, dark hair.

" Who are you? " Audrey asked roughly, palm raised. She was so used to using her own magic that she didn't realize just how bizarre her actions looked to anyone else.

The boy looked to the two wizards in confusion, wondering why they were lowering their wands.

" I'm Remus Lupin, Audrey, " he said, looking at her as if he just couldn't believe in her presence. " This is Sirius and this is Harry. "

" How do you know my name? " she said, aiming her magic at him. Audrey had a pretty good idea as to how, but she was curious of his answer. For all she knew she could have stumbled into a pack of Voldemort supporters, or Death Eaters in disguise.

" I'm - " Lupin gulped. " I knew your mother. Not to mention that Professor Dumbledore said to expect your arrival. "

Audrey noticed the sympathetic look shot at him by the other wizard. It was obvious to her that he wasn't telling her the whole truth. But he also didn't seem to mean her any harm. . .

" Who is she? Why is she here? "

They all looked at the boy, completely forgetting that he was there too. Audrey squinted her eyes at him; he looked vaguely familiar as well.

" For protection, " the wizard replied shortly. " Harry, you need to get to bed now. According to Molly, you lot are going to be cleaning up this mess first thing in the morning. "

He then turned to Audrey and smiled slightly. " If you'll just follow Harry, he can show you to your room. "

Audrey nodded and for the first time felt how sore and tired her body really was. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she walked, the colors of the boy and the dark hallway mixing together into a blob.

" Am I allowed to ask for your name? " he said curiously, stopping at her room.

" Audrey, " she said firmly, her resolve melting. His eyes. . . " If that's all - "

" Er, night, then. " he muttered, probably realizing that that was all he'd ever hear out of her. Harry continued to the next room when she gained the courage to whisper, loud enough for him to hear,

" Hey! I'm Audrey Moreno. " Then she disappeared into the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind her.


	4. Diagon Alley

**Previously:** " Er, night, then. " he muttered, probably realizing that that was all he'd ever hear out of her. Harry continued to the next room when she gained the courage to whisper, loud enough for him to hear,

" Hey! I'm Audrey Moreno. " Then she disappeared into the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind her.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The girls in the room sat up when they realized that Audrey was, in fact, not coming in to check on them again.

" Who are you? " a dark haired girl asked. Audrey ignored her as she pulled back the comforter and slipped her shoes off. She licked her dry lips before answering, looking her in the eyes,

" I'm Audrey. I won't be here long, term starts in two weeks. "

" Oh, are you going to Hogwarts? " the other girl piped in. She had dark hair and freckles scattered on her face. She was most definitely a Weasley. " What Year? "

Audrey looked away and took a look around the room, staring at the orange walls. It didn't look much like a girl's room but then again, she couldn't testify to ever seeing one before. Damp, dark, and dank didn't really qualify as a bedroom.

" Yes, I'll be entering Fifth Year. "

" Me too, and Ginny's going to be in her Fourth Year. I'm Hermione Granger, " she smiled. Beneath her messy hair and odd frame, Audrey couldn't figure out her motives. No one was nice for nothing.

Audrey nodded then hid under the covers, being the last one to fall asleep.

Despite the dreams, that had been the best night of sleep Audrey had slept in years. She woke up early out of pure habit and tidied her bed before going downstairs. She still wore the same robes she arrived in yesterday, with minor tears in the knees.

" Audrey, dear, " Mrs. Weasley said gently, alerting the entire room to her presence as their chatter ceased. " You're up early. "

" Yeah, habit, " she replied in a monotone voice. Audrey tried her hardest to ignore their concerned glances to no avail. Mrs. Weasley walked up to her and held out a set of robes.

" If you're well enough, we were planning on shopping for school supplies today. We could get you some new robes as well, would you like that, dear? " she said softly, her eyes trailing down to her worn knees.

An annoyance stirred inside her of being talked to like a child. She wasn't a child. She had never been a child.

" I can shop myself, I'm not a child, " she snapped rudely. Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback before she nodded and walked away. Audrey felt a tinge of guilt before it disappeared. She couldn't afford to feel, she berated herself. If she could do it for the first fifteen years of her life, she could do it for the few remaining as well. It would protect them as well as herself, she remembered as she left to change.

Honestly though, their happiness became borderline _infectious_.

They watched her closely, and Audrey couldn't tell if they were trying to protect her or _themselves_. Regardless of their wary eyes, she managed to slip away from the group undetected once they arrived at Diagon Alley.

Feeling bizarrely giddy and excited (it wasn't hard to tell for anyone staring at her due to the consistent frown plastered onto her face), Audrey put her list away and set off to find a wandmaker. There were seldom few in Diagon Alley, and all she could really find was a shop called _Ollivander's_.

The bell jingled when she opened the door, but no one came to greet her. Audrey frowned; _strange_. Her eyes scanned the store and she couldn't fathom as to why it was so empty. Where were all the young First Years' eager to get their first wands?

Not fancying the idea of leaving the store and searching elsewhere, Audrey decided to take a look around until the shopkeeper came back. Stacks and stacks of boxes that she could only assume contained wands lay around the room, a good majority placed on shelves.

" Audrey Riddle, I must admit, you are the last witch I expected to visit my store. "

She turned around to face an old man. " It's Audrey _Moreno_. " she corrected, eyeing him cautiously. For some reason, the fear of him knowing her identity didn't come. It was like she knew he could do her no harm.

The man, that she could only assume to be Ollivander, chuckled a laugh that said he knew more about her than he let on and led her to some wands.

" It's an honor to meet you, " he said kindly, handing her the first wand to try. Not knowing what to do she waved it and made boxes fly over and set them down neatly. " Interesting. . . "

" What's so interesting about that? " Audrey said, completely oblivious.

" Let's try a few more. " he suggested, ignoring her question and leading her over to another shelf. Audrey frowned. Was she doing something wrong? She repeated her actions with box after box and had the same results until he handed her the last one.

" My suspicions were correct, " he said, smiling widely as he gestured for her to give it wave. Audrey took a deep breath and prepared to wave it when a warm feeling ran through her and it emitted golden sparks. " Miss Moreno - " (she noted the change of name happily) " - you may find that when your own wand cannot help you, another's will work just as well. But if it ever comes to that, wands may be of no use to you at all. Goodbye. "

Audrey gave him a strange look and paid seven galleons before leaving.

_What an odd man._

After buying all of her heavy books (in which Mrs. Weasley _insisted_ she have the twins carry, though Audrey didn't entirely trust the two), they all made for the creature emporium, another thing Mrs. Weasley insisted on accompanying her to do.

" Ron, Harry, Hermione? Would you three mind helping Audrey out with her animal? "

Slightly confused at being chosen to help, the trio agreed and followed her in. Audrey ignored them and pulled her letter out of her pocket to check before folding it up and putting it away once more.

She peered through the cages but none of the animals were appealing. Rats and toads were rejections immediately; she didn't fancy a cat leaving hair on her robes, or a lingering smell around her. And an owl would be practically worthless seeing as she didn't have anyone to letter.

Audrey frowned at her indecision.

" Do you want some help? "

She paused with her decision making and faced the girl Mrs. Weasley forced to come with.

" No offense, " she said. " But I don't understand why Mrs. Weasley told you to come in and 'help me'. I can handle it on my own, you're free to go. "

" Are you _dismissing_ us? " the black haired boy said incredulously.

Audrey thought a moment, not particularly seeing his problem before she shrugged. " I do believe that I am. "

He gaped his jaw before clenching it and stomping out of the store, his two friends on his heels.

" Finally. " she muttered, rolling her eyes and continuing her search for an animal. There were loads of different creatures varying from a cat to a dog with two tongues. But Hogwarts' students were only allowed a rat, toad, cat, or owl. Audrey stood stumped before she came across a small owl.

Against her better judgement, she stuck her finger through the cage to pet it and received a sharp peck. The cashier immediately noticed this and ran over to apologize.

" Ma'am, I'm so sorry, we'll have him put down immediately - "

" No, " she said, eyeing the owl fondly. " I'll take it. "

Audrey left the Emporium five minutes later and met up with the trio, who grudgingly brought her back to the Weasleys.

" Find everything alright then? Now, we've got one last store to visit, " said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully when she met up with them.

" What else do we need? " Harry asked, confused.

" Dress robes, " she said. " Audrey, here, needs a set and I do believe that you've already grown out of yours, Harry. You're getting so tall. "

They walked into Madam Malkins together, Mrs. Weasley promising to come back after taking care of their luggage. The woman herself greeted them before leading them to the back and allowing them to pick their designs from a book. Audrey eyed Harry, who had been watching her earlier, under the assumption that she hadn't even noticed.

One by one they were fitted, Audrey being the last to leave. She smiled at her dress and had an inkling as to what it was for. _Sadly_, she thought with great sarcasm, she wouldn't be attending any dances at Hogwarts' anyways.

Audrey left the store and froze. Standing before her was Lucius Malfoy. He looked as surprised as she did.

" So _this_ is the kind of scum you betray us for - betray your _father_ for? " he sneered. Fear coursed through her veins. If she went back she'd die for sure. Or worse. He clenched his walking stick tightly, wanting to beat her with it.

" I know what you're thinking, " she said shakily, trying her hardest to keep the fear from seeping into her voice. " And you can't make me go back. "

" Let's see, a powerful wizard with a wand versus a witch without, " he said mockingly, drawing his. Audrey put her hand on hers but didn't need to wield it as Mrs. Weasley came to the rescue.

" Audrey, come along now, we don't want to lose you, " she said, catching eye with Malfoy. She was pulled away from the store breathing heavily, Harry eyeing her every move.


	5. Detective

**Previously**: " Let's see, two wizards with wands versus a witch without, " he said mockingly, drawing his. Panic flared through her body as Audrey clutched hers, but the moment didn't rise to the point of needing it as Mrs. Weasley came to the rescue.

" Audrey, come along now, we don't want to lose you, " she said, catching eye with Malfoy. Audrey was pulled away from the store, her heart thumping a thousand miles a minute.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Audrey took forever to fall asleep the night before they left for Hogwarts. She tossed and turned and was left with only a few hours of sleep before the bedroom's bright lights clicked on and blinded them all. Ginny hid further beneath her sheets while Hermione rubbed her eyes and got out of bed immediately. She smiled sleepily at Audrey before grabbing a change of clothes.

A couple minutes later Audrey forced herself up and grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt from her trunk. Never before had she worn muggle clothes until this summer, and they were the most comfortable articles of clothing to wear, especially in the heat.

She stumbled down the stairs with her new wand in her back pocket and her black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Honestly, even as she passed a nearby mirror, not even _she_ would guess that this girl was anything but normal. That this girl was the daughter of a mass murderer.

" Good morning, Audrey. " Lupin smiled.

" Morning. " she mumbled grudgingly, serving herself breakfast. She covered her mouth as she yawned and ate so quickly that Lupin put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Audrey flinched and glared up at him.

" Eat slower, " he said, his tired face frowning as he retracted his hand. " You'll make yourself sick. "

She rolled her eyes and finished her toast a few minutes later before putting the plate in the automatic washing sink and leaving to grab her trunk. Audrey pushed past the boys and into her room. She pulled her wand out and prepared to use it when the twins came barging in.

" We're here to take your trunk, " one said, winking at her and taking a side. She furrowed her eyebrows and put the wand away,

" Why? "

" Mum's orders, " the other said, taking the opposite side and lifting it out of the room. Audrey stared blankly at where her trunk once was before peeking out the door.

" Er, thanks? " she said hesitantly into the empty hallway.

Five minutes later they were out of the house and led by the Guard, whom of which everyone knew was there for Harry. He might of tried to hide it but he was positively _steaming _as they forced Audrey beside him and shut the door of the car. He was no treat to sit next to either.

" One moment, " someone said calmly, and the door opened again. " I shall be escorting Miss Moreno to King's Cross. We just have a few topics to discuss quickly. "

Audrey rubbed her eyes and was led back inside into a separate room, an office. It was still dusty and dirty, one of the ones they hadn't quite gotten to yet when cleaning. As usual, her eyes scanned the room, both interested and cautious of its belongings.

" Please take a seat, Audrey, " Dumbledore said, closing the door with a flick of his wand. Another flourish of his wand and a pair of chairs appeared. " Pardon me for rushing you but the train will be leaving in half an hour. "

She obeyed and he continued speaking.

" Firstly, I would like to address your identity. I do not think that you should be introducing yourself as a Riddle to other students. "

Audrey chuckled dryly. " Wouldn't dream of it. I actually thought that Audrey Moreno had a nice ring to it. "

For a second Audrey thought she saw Dumbledore's mouth twitch into an amused smile before it disappeared.

" I quite agree. Secondly, I ask of you a great favor. Harry Potter is in danger of himself, and I ask that you keep an eye on him. Befriend him and protect him. "

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. " Protect him. . .from himself? Are you serious? "

" More than I have ever been in my life, " he said gravely.

Audrey gave him a tentative look before she replied. " Fine. "

Befitting of her emotions, it began pouring as soon as they reached the station. Audrey grumbled beneath her lips about her wet hair while they snickered at her odd behavior. She rolled her eyes and began to lift her trunk onboard, but the water made it slick. It slipped out of her hands and was caught by Lupin, who smiled and put it away for her. She nodded but the bored look on her face remained, and stayed plastered on as the train whistle warned of its passing.

" Alright, you lot, " Mrs. Weasley said, going down in a row and hugging them all. She stopped at Audrey, hesitant, before resigning to simply smiling at her. The rest of the Order members shook their hands and Audrey ended with Lupin.

" Goodbye, Audrey, " he smiled, shaking her hand firmly.

" Goodbye, " she said, permitting him a fleeting smile before beginning to board.

" One moment, " said Moody just as the train blew its whistle. They looked back at him. " If you've got something important to say, anything at all, be careful with what you write in a letter. It's best if you don't write at all. "

" Why? " Audrey asked, though she didn't plan on writing letters to anyone. His magical blue eye swiveled over to her before his natural one did, intent on reading her. She stared back, her emotionless face giving nothing away. Years of practice made the action effortless - if only she knew what it was doing _inside _her.

" Fudge may be accountable of his own actions in the meantime but you can bet your wand that Voldemort has his own on the inside, " he explained in a hushed whisper. " It's not hard to intercept mail either. "

The whistle sounded one last time and they boarded for sure now, the others waving goodbye while Audrey shoved past other students to find an empty compartment. The scowls and glares directed towards her were ignored as she found a compartment and shut the sliding door. She pulled a book out of her robes, just a simple reading book, and curled up in the corner, turning to page one.

The train was wheeling out of the station when the glass door was opened once more, revealing a sneering blond boy.

Audrey recognized at him immediately while her stomach churned in an unpleasant way.

" Riddle, " he said, leaning against the door. " Strange finding you here. "

" Is it really? " she said coldly. " Go away, Malfoy. That's your only warning. "

Malfoy laughed and walked inside, leaving the door open. Audrey clenched her fist and stood up, her other hand fingering the wand beneath her robes.

" He'll be surprised to learn that you're at Hogwarts. If you think he can't touch you there you're strongly mistaken, " he said nonchalantly.

_He's right, _she thought worriedly. Audrey knew that Hogwarts was only a temporary stay, may only until the end of the year before she had to run again. Dumbledore couldn't protect her if Voldemort wanted a traitor dead - no one could.

" I told you to _leave_, " she snarled, taking a step forward. Unfortunately, Audrey was rather short, and her attempt did not have the desired effect. If there was anyone that she couldn't stand, Malfoy was the number one nuisance.

Abruptly, Malfoy gripped Audrey's upper arm tightly, and brought her face close to his. " Imagine me breaking that window there and jumping out with you. The Dark Lord could find us very easily and you'll be back home with daddy dearest. Doesn't that sound nice, Audrey? "

Audrey clenched her teeth at the stinging pain and Malfoy released her when the sound of footsteps came closer.

" Oh, Audrey! " Hermione exclaimed, looking between the two. Audrey resisted against rubbing her arm, afraid to raise their suspicions. _I should've hurt him_, she thought venomously. " Sorry, everywhere else is full. . . "

" Yeah, come in, " she said, her eyes not leaving Malfoy as he shoved past Harry and Ron, muttering names at them.

Audrey pulled her ponytail out, her dark hair washing over her and hiding her face as she leaned against the window. The trio took their seats and shut the door, tentative to speak until Harry brought up,

" How do you know _Malfoy?_ "

She hesitated, trying to think of a good enough answer to satisfy Harry's curious mind. " Er, family friends. Let's just say, I don't care for them. "

He frowned and she could already see the gears working in his mind, putting the pieces together. . .

Audrey closed her eyes tightly and fell asleep before he could continue his interrogation of her.

Her eyes snapped open as she shivered. Harry was staring out the window, so she turned to see what he was looking at. Ice grew and spread from the middle and she gasped. Dementors. Only once had she encountered them and she never wanted to suffer like that again.

" Where are they? " she said, not sure why she was whispering. Audrey vaguely noticed the absence of his two friends; they were the only two in the compartment.

" I don't know. . . " he muttered, taking out his wand and standing up. Audrey mimicked him, but just as he was about to open the door, he stopped and she smashed into him, his back resembling a brick wall.

" Ow! " she exclaimed, only to be hushed as she rubbed her nose gingerly. Harry turned directly around and Audrey silently pouted that she had to look up if she wanted to talk to him face to face.

" You might want to stay here. . .I tend to attract trouble, " he said honestly, making her roll her eyes.

" Oh, honestly, " Audrey bristled. " I can handle a few dementors, Potter. "

" Can you, now? " he said in a disbelieving tone. Neither one of them was sure as to why Harry was stopping her from stepping foot in front of a Dementor.

" I've dealt with much worse than a Dementor, thank you very much, " she said pressingly, mentally noting that she was being very stupid and had never performed a Patronus before in her life - with good reason.

Their eyes snapped to the door and they both clutched their wands tightly, Audrey refusing to admit her blunder.

_It's here for me, _she thought, unable to close her eyes and prevent it.

Audrey was four, and playing with herself. So young to be so cruel, as she adapted to their ways. It was a sunny day - as sunny as it could be at Malfoy Manor, a place so constantly filled with darkness. She trotted down the stairs, confused as to why Mr. Malfoy was angry.

She was always told to keep out of their way, but now she couldn't help it as she tumbled into the door. She wasn't heard though.

" We'll keep our hold over her until the Dark Lord returns, " his wife said soothingly, trying to calm his temper. " She may even be a reward for Draco if we pull this off. She's already becoming rebellious; we must put that to an end and convince her. "

Unfortunate for them, Audrey was as smart as she was cruel. They knew this very well, hence their shocked faces when they found her at the door. She ran as soon as Malfoy pulled his wand out.

" . . .Audrey! "

Audrey shoved away whatever was shaking her and curled up, taking a large breath. For some reason, she hadn't been breathing. Dementors didn't suffocate you. . .

" You're crying. . . " he said hesitantly.

" _Great _observations, Potter, " she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and wiping her face, a little more relaxed now. Her fists were clenched and her jaws set; Audrey wanted nothing more than to forget it all. " You could be a detective. "

Harry was silent when she faced the window and sighed. A while later, when Audrey was half asleep, the trolley stopped by and he bought a little of everything, handing her some chocolate.

" Go on, " he said, dangling his hand. " Eat it. It'll make you feel better. "

Doubting him, she did so hesitantly, and was surprised to feel warmth spread through her body and to her toes. Audrey finished the bar and sighed, looking out the window. Raindrops splattered against it, like paint from the brush of an exuberant artist. It was beautiful, in a way. Peaceful, despite the rattle it created.


End file.
